One of Your Boys
by ThymicHaze
Summary: 'Misaki's voice was…different. Not bright, high and cheery like normal; something more guttural teased at its edges, turning it breathy and low; "Akihiko"' Another day, another deadline: Akihiko receives an unexpected visit in the night, one that will inevitably enrapture but will it inspire?


'A long finger lightly traced his lover's spine; the boy quivered in delight as the cool hand came to rest on his burning inner thigh, fingers pressing; kneading; working his flesh, coaxing moans of desire from swollen lips. "Mn-n Usami-sempai…" Misaki's usually bright green eyes, darkened with lust flicked up to his lover's face. "I-"

"I?"

Usami Akihiko collapsed back into his chair with a heavy sigh. Bringing a hand to his face, he massaged the skin around his eyes; man was this late night, seconds before deadline, Aikawa breathing down his neck writing taking it's toll. His neck was stiff, there were knots in his back and he was pretty sure he needed new glasses. 'Very age appropriate' Akihiko thought with a grimace. All this and he was still on the same bloody paragraph! It just…wasn't going to happen, he could accept that, but then… Instinctively his gaze landed on a pink post-it, plastered obnoxiously over the frame of his only photo of Misaki: 'Do your work scumbag or else I'll kill you and everyone you hold dear! Love Aikawa~'

Typical.

He was just about to close the document, damn the consequences, when he heard a small sound at the door behind him. Swivelling round, a slight, familiar figure was silhouetted in the doorframe. "Misaki? I thought you were asleep already, it must be after midnight!" The boy stepped forward and Akihiko frowned, leaning forward slightly. In the pool of light from his desk lamp his young partner looked somewhat…disassociated. His eyes were downcast, the long shadows from his lashes licking and caressing his cheeks. The colour in his face was high and his hands knotted and quivered somewhere about his navel. "Misaki, are you-"

"Akihiko"

The sound of his name alone had Akihiko's breath catching in his throat; a warm twinge in the pit of his stomach. Misaki's voice was…different. Not bright, high and cheery like normal; something more guttural teased at its edges, making it breathy and low. Misaki seemed to be carefully placing each word.

"I tried to sleep, I really did." He looked up now and Akihiko had to suppress a gasp: those eyes, heavy lidded, darkened, smouldering…it couldn't be-? The boy took two swift steps forward, hands gripping the arms of Akihiko's chair, heat radiating from his body as he bore down on his lover. "All I could think of was you, in here, with those books." The 'b' ploded on Misaki's lips; they drew in temptingly, agonisingly forming the sound before letting it go, sweet breath on Akihiko's face. The older man wasted no time. His muscles tensed to leap forward and satisfy the growing impulse in his groin but the boy was too quick. One hand on his chest, one on the chair, he deftly pushed the older man back until the knock of chair-on-desk was heard. It was then Misaki straddled him. As their hard flesh pressed against one another, Akihiko moaned. Misaki's eyes flashed, giving the man's erection a playful grind. Again Akihiko's lips strained to taste his lovers' and again they were stopped by a sudden, powerful shove back, pinning Akihiko to the back of his chair. The groan the escaped his lips only grew louder as he glanced down, Misaki's erection was straining through the thin fabric of his bed shorts, the material at the tip growing moist…

"Misaki…" Akihiko breathed with an uncharacteristic, pleading note in the face of the boy's newfound termination. "Please, I'm begging you, let me…"

Suddenly the boy was off him and before Akihiko could protest his chair had been spun round, facing the computer once more. The heat, the pressing urge in his length was growing unbearable. Akihiko's shaking hands flitted down, desperate and disorientated, he attempted to undo his trousers, he needed some attention and he needed it now. He barely noticed the rustle about his shins but the man almost yelled in surprise when a small, brown haired, head popped up between his legs. Akihiko's hands wounds themselves in the thick, soft brown hair as the boy, with tantalising, titillating slowness and precision, caught the man's zipper between his teeth, carefully pulling it down, all the meanwhile keeping his eyes glued on Akihiko's hazy, half closed lids. Lithe hands made light work of extricating the writer's burning, fully hard manhood and Akihiko rocked back in his chair, head back, eyes closing as a practised hand closed around his shaft. Finally, relief…but then-

"Tell me."

"Wh-what?"

"Tell me what Misaki does next. What happens next in the story, oh great writer, Usami Akihiko. I'm one of your BL boys, right?"

Fuck, his full name again, this boy was too much. He could barely breathe let alone think of a story right now.

"I'm waiting."

"Uh- um…" Akihiko hesitated, but as he looked down, his eyes met Misaki's. They were eager, anticipating. His mouth was open and he was breathing hard, his tongue darting in an out, wetting his lips until they shone in the lamplight. The boy was having as much trouble keeping himself under control as Akihiko. A characteristic smirk worked its way onto the man's face; he could take it from here.

"Misaki, gripped Akihiko's full erection…squeezing, working his fingers to the- to the tip."

The real Misaki did so, smile growing wider, more mischievous. A wink prompted: 'What next?'

"He- he took it into his mouth, tongue running up and down the shaft, tickling the head." It was getting even harder to concentrate but Akihiko knew he just had to reach the next line. "Misaki, with a moan of pleasure-" The moan came, straight on cue, more erotic, more needy than the writer could have ever imagined. "And he…sucked on it. Hard." A growl of gratification came from the boy's throat and he drew on the man's length, tongue swiping, lips kissing. As his hands moved delicately to Akihiko's perineum, the writer panted, struggling to catch his breath in the sighs that escaped him. "Misaki…I'm going to-" His eyes opened a fraction and he could tell from the fluttering of the boy's lashes, the way each new sound vibrated around the throbbing member in his mouth that Misaki was too.

"Come here."

Gasping, Misaki released Akihiko's length, reaching up to his lover who gripped the boy's waist, pulling him up to straddle his lap and taking Misaki's erection into his own, large, cool hands. Misaki cried out his name and again, Akihiko was taken aback by his lover's beauty, as he always was. After all, this was his Misaki; his beloved and no matter what happened, Akihiko would make sure that this sight was preserved for his eyes only. "Ah- Usagi!" The boy's composure broke, his hands clutching at Akihiko's collar. The older man smiled fondly, he had done admirably.

"I love you Misaki, I love you, I love you…" Akihiko repeated as he pumped his young lover's erection, straining, reaching breaking point. Almost unconsciously he continued the story, "And then Misaki said: "I-…I-"

The pair harmonised as they reached their climax, together, natural after all this time. Akihiko cradled Misaki, limp and breathless, in his arms. He was happy. Happy wasn't a good enough word, blissful maybe but there was a sour note; a story that still hung, unfinished in the air.

"I love you, Usagi-san."

"Usagi-san? Usagi-san! What the hell is wrong with you, are you ill?"

With a start, Akihiko woke, eyes darting around a dark room; his bedroom, his gaze fell on the speaker_, their_ bedroom. Misaki's eyes were clouded by sleep and an edge of concern as he reached over, loosening the sheets tangled and tight round his partner's chest. "You were panting and groaning in your sleep. I thought you might be sick, you don't feel hot do you?" Akihiko swallowed a smirk; he felt hot all right, the ache in his groin a memory of the dream.

"Misaki?"

"Hm?"

"You're lovely."

Misaki eyed the writer warily for a moment, it was hard to make out his features in the darkness…harder than usual at any rate. "I'll let you off this time pervert, you're probably still sleepy…But what about that temperature? You look sweaty…" Misaki crawled up onto all fours, leaning over the top of Akihiko to reach his forehead. It was then his bare stomach brushed something. Something hard. The boy froze, eyes widening as Akihiko let out a quiet moan, that infuriating smirk that Misaki had got so used to, spilling across his features in a look of pure ecstasy.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL YOU CREEPY OLD MAN?!" Misaki screeched, suddenly very awake, scrambling away from the older man who advanced, a predatory look crossing his handsome features.

"Oh Misaki? You were a lot more forthcoming just a moment ago."

"In your dreams maybe you pervert! I will take no responsibility for your gross imagination you dirty, twisted-"

"Please, call me Akihiko."

* * *

Lord, that's the first sex scene I've ever written! I guess you could say I throw myself in at the deep end |'D (Although I suppose not technically sex but oral...no I can't think about this! I'm already going to hell!)

I really appreciate reviews and advice; love it, hate it, let me know! They really motivate me to keep writing ovo

Also if anyone has any prompts or requests, fire them this way!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
